


Pretending

by cockblocked



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, i cried, im sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockblocked/pseuds/cockblocked
Summary: “None of this was real, wasn’t it?”
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i run out of fluff

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika Ganda terbangun dengan keadaan rumah yang sepi. Lebih tepatnya hanya ia yang berada dalam tempat mewah yang ia beli hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Ghazul.

Setiap pukul 6 pagi, Ghazul pamit untuk pergi bekerja. Tidak sempat untuk Ganda mendengar ia mengucapkan “Saya pergi dulu,” atau “Saya akan kembali,” tetapi walau begitu, Ganda bisa merasakan kecupan yang Ghazul beri sebelum ia pergi.

Terkecuali untuk hari ini, Ganda tidak tertidur sepanjang malam, sesungguhnya ia menolak menutup mata alih-alih untuk beristirahat. Ia hanya memeluk Ghazul dengan erat, membiarkan pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu tertidur tenang di dekapannya. Sementara ia termenung, hidupnya akan berubah total di esok hari.

* * *

  
Ghazul menggeliat, Ganda sadar akan hal itu. Ia berpura-pura memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa Ghazul menatapnya. Ghazul perlahan membuka selimut yang membungkusi tubuhnya dan Ganda semalaman. Tanpa diduga-duga, ia mendapati pinggangnya dilingkari oleh lengan Ganda. _“Morning,”_ Ghazul menoleh, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir tebalnya.

“Kenapa harus hari ini?” Ganda mempererat pelukannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Ghazul pergi. Hatinya terasa beras seolah-olah tubuhnya terhimpit oleh batu besar. “Mas, kita sudah membicarakan ini minggu lalu,” Ghazul menggeleng kepala. Ia merasa pelukan Ganda sudah mulai longgar, ia memegang lengan besar itu dan menggelusnya. _“It’s gonna be alright.”_

Udara di pagi hari itu seperti mencekik leher Ganda, membuatnya tidak bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Bau tubuh Ghazul juga masih berkeliaran di sekeliling hidungnya. Tidak bisakah dunia berhenti saja sampai hari kemarin?

Ghazul mendekat, Ganda menghindarinya dengan bergerak mundur. Ia kemudian turun dari tempat tidur yang berantakan, hasil dari aksi nakal keduanya. “Jangan memulai,” Ghazul menghela nafas, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang baginya. 

“Mas?”

“Ganda Hamdan?”

Cekikan di leher Ganda tersebut belum saja terlepas, ia malah merasa itu semakin menyakitkan tenggorokannya. Ia melangkah maju mendekati jendela besar di hadapannya, memandangi jalanan Jakarta. Sampai Ghazul membangunkannya dari lamunan, “Sayang?”

“Jangan panggil saya begitu,” Ganda membalikan badan, tangannya mencengkram kedua pinggulnya. Ia menatap Ghazul dengan mata yang sudah tidak bisa menampung lebih banyak air lagi. “Jangan panggil saya lagi kalau nantinya kamu masih tetap mau menikahi wanita itu.” suaranya bergetar, tangannya sudah terasa lemas. 

_“You know this wasn’t my choice at all,”_ Ghazul menepuk pundak Ganda, memijat bagian tubuhnya itu. _“None of this was real, wasn’t it?”_ mata Ganda yang berair menatap Ghazul dengan penuh amarah. Jika mungkin saja Ganda bisa menghantam wajah pria itu, pasti sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi. Tapi tampang Ghazul terlalu indah untuk ia sakiti.

_“I’m tired of pretending!”_ Ghazul tidak tahan, suaranya meninggi membuat Ganda tersentak. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Ghazul bersikap melawan. “Selama 7 tahun, kamu diam saja. Saya enggak tahan begini terus. Kamu bilang mau bawa saya ke luar negri dan tinggal di sana tapi mungkin kamu hanya bilang begitu agar saya masih mau denganmu.” Ghazul segera mengumpulkan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, ia mengusap air matanya dengan kain lembut. Ia tidak ingat terakhir kalinya ia menangis.

_“I told you I’d do anything for you.”_ Ganda mendekati yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu. Ia mencoba merebut pakaian Ghazul, berharap Ghazul bisa merubah pikirannya dan membatalkan pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan sore hari nanti. Ghazul dengan kuat berusaha melepas dari tarikan Ganda, air matanya seolah-olah memberinya kekuatan sampai akhirnya Ganda menyerah. Ghazul bergegas melangkah ke arah pintu, ia sudah siap keluar dari ruangan yang memberinya banyak kenangan manis yang ia tahu ia akan merindukkan itu.

_“Just so you know, I never stopped loving you.”_ Ganda menghela nafas panjang, ia belum siap melihat hidupnya pergi dan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa memilikinya lagi sangat menusuk hatinya.

_“Just so you know too, Ganda, I never cared in the first place.”_

**Author's Note:**

> are there other ships beside Ghazul and Ganda that any of you might want to suggest me to write about them?


End file.
